


每日抽卡2

by kalaoshiduodushu



Series: 训诫合集 [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Face Slapping, Humiliation, M/M, Spanking
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 05:22:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13427673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalaoshiduodushu/pseuds/kalaoshiduodushu





	每日抽卡2

卡卡西不知道自己和带土这种扭曲的关系是从什么时候开始的。带土不仅会操他，而且喜欢体罚他，罚跪、鞭打，他都经受过。带土随时随地可以揍他，不需要任何理由，什么时候想要就可以叫卡卡西脱了裤子抽他一顿，没有为什么。他什么都不说，卡卡西就什么都不会问。  
“你自己说吧，今天该干点儿什么。”  
带土岔开腿，大咧咧地坐在沙发上，左胳膊拄着大腿，右手轻轻摩挲卡卡西的脸，温柔极了。  
“耳光，带土，我该挨耳光了。”  
卡卡西的喉结不自然地滑动了一下，垂在身体两侧的手微微攥着拳。不，他还是不太习惯这个。跪在另一个男人面前挨巴掌，不管多少次还是会让他觉得屈辱。但是周三是该挨耳光的日子了。  
带土撇撇嘴，他察觉到卡卡西无谓的抵抗。简直无聊，他想，每次都会这样，好像谁在逼他一样。  
“你不想就不做，别为难。”  
“没有，带土，”卡卡西一下子紧张起来，刚刚背到背后的手松开，覆盖上了带土的右手，“我愿意的。”  
“只是愿意？”  
“......我很喜欢，”卡卡西勉强挤出几个字来。  
带土笑了，他就知道卡卡西会这么说，虽然真相是什么他自己心知肚明，无非是些家国大义之类的没劲玩意。  
“你喜欢被我扇耳光？”  
“喜欢。”  
“自己说一遍。”  
“我喜欢被你扇耳光。”  
带土甩开他的手，结结实实地给了他一巴掌。  
“再说一遍。”  
卡卡西把手重新背好，被他打得歪到一边去的头也重新摆正。  
“我喜欢被你扇耳光。”  
“继续说。”  
带土左手依然撑在大腿上，右手的巴掌像雨点一样打下来，卡卡西觉得应付起来有点吃力。  
“我喜欢被你扇耳光。”  
“我喜欢被你扇耳光。”  
这么快就进入角色了，还装得挺像。  
“面罩摘了，这样玩得不爽。”  
带土把手搁在他耳朵边上。卡卡西担心自己动作慢了，或者表现出一点儿的不情愿，他就会抬手一巴掌。  
没有碍事的布料，带土的手掌直接接触到卡卡西的脸，连巴掌的声音都变得好听起来。  
“我喜欢被你扇耳光，”卡卡西乖乖按照带土的吩咐答话，一句也没落下。  
虽然带土并不相信卡卡西的花言巧语，但是有一个事实他没法反驳——卡卡西的裤子明显地被顶出来一块，而且看那个架势还有增无减。  
“挨耳光很爽是吧？”带土快给他气笑了。他一心只是想惩罚卡卡西，没想到他倒爽起来了，“我累了，你自己来。”  
“别，”卡卡西立刻睁开眼睛，劈手抓过他的手腕，把他要拿开的手固定在刚刚的位置上。卡卡西的动作太快，把他自己都吓得愣了一下。  
如果带土没记错，这可是卡卡西第一次动手反抗他。  
带土动也没动地盯着卡卡西，直到他自己慢慢把手松开，老老实实地重新背到背后去。  
“带土我错了，”卡卡西低头说。  
“自己打。”  
卡卡西的手抬起来的时候在抖，落在自己脸上的力道却毫不留情。他像平时对待俘虏一样对待自己的身体，没有给自己一点喘息的机会。  
带土没有说话，他的巴掌一刻不敢停，也一刻不敢慢下来。带土拄着个脸，饶有兴趣地看着他。这个喜欢被羞辱的废物，自己扇耳光肯定让他更爽了吧。  
和他想像的不一样，卡卡西的老二反而消停下去。  
“等等，你不是很喜欢吗，怎么不硬了呢？”  
卡卡西低着头，一声不吭。  
非暴力不合作？  
带土一下子把皮带抽出来，在手里对折两下，搁在卡卡西耳朵边上。  
“你怎么不硬了？”带土又问了一遍。  
皮带和手不同，能轻易把卡卡西的屁股抽肿得老高，对付他的脸想必也不是什么难事。  
他把皮带搭在卡卡西脸上，冰凉的牛皮让卡卡西觉得既舒服又害怕。带土等了很久，久到他开始不耐烦，他觉得不给卡卡西点颜色看看，他是不会清楚自己该干什么的。  
他握紧手里的皮带，缓缓抬高，只听卡卡西闭着眼睛说道，“我只喜欢你亲手碰我，求求你，别……别用那个。”  
这也是带土第一次听到卡卡西的求饶。


End file.
